fnvdustfandomcom-20200215-history
Freeside
Freeside is a location in Fallout: DUST and Fallout: New Vegas. Background Freeside was the former slum of New Vegas, home to many of the city's residents as well as factions such as the Van Graffs, Kings, and Mojave branch of the Followers of the Apocalypse. Prior to the Fall, it was the site of much of the fighting between the New California Republic and New Vegas Rebels during the Freeside Rebellion. The Fall reduced the district to a feral ghoul-infested ruin with heavy pockets of The Cloud. Overview Freeside is only accessible by the North Gate and a small door next to a children's playground in the cannibal controlled North Vegas Square - the East Gate was sealed off by the NCR during the Fall and is home to the skeletons of several NCR troopers and Rangers. This gate requires no key, as it was welded open by the NCR team holed up in the Old Mormon Fort. To the left of the North Gate, in the alley behind the site of Genaro's stand, is a camp of hostile cannibals. The Old Mormon Fort has been occupied by the surviving members of the NCR expedition to New Vegas from Camp Golf, composed of several NCR troopers and researchers armed with heavy weaponry, including Arc Welders. Players tracking the explosives stash mentioned in notes at Camp Golf should use extreme caution - the stash is located in the upper floor of Julie Farkas' old office, but is rigged with gas bombs and mines, which will cause a chain reaction that will inevitably prove lethal. The streets of Freeside are overrun by its former inhabitants, transformed into Feral Ghouls by intense radiation and the Cloud. Heavy concentrations of the cloud can be encounter in the southern street from the East Gate, the street leading to the old train station, as well as both side alleys of inner Freeside. Areas of Interest * Mick and Ralph's is located near the sealed East Gate, and is occupied by several Feral Ghouls. * The King's School of Impersonation is also overrun by a large number of Feral Ghouls, including Glowing Ones. * The Silver Rush Casino contains a massive cache of energy weapons and ammo established by the New Vegas rebels, but can only be accessed through a average-lock storm door on the roof. The skeletons of Gloria Van Graff, Jean-Baptiste Cutting, and their mercenaries may be found within, having been untouched since being killed by either the Courier or the NCR. The main floor of the Casino is rigged with Plasma Mines, which in addition to potentially killing the player may scatter the cache. * The Atomic Wrangler is occupied by several feral ghouls in its first and second levels. In the uppermost a group of Cloud Victims have fortified themselves against the ghouls. Behind the bar, a note and the unique pistol Gambler's Pal can be found on the skeleton of James Garret. The note details his last moments during the Fall- he and his sister Francine aided the New Vegas rebels, and as the dust storm descended on Vegas, volunteered to stay behind and help evacuate citizens into the sewers. He managed to aid roughly a dozen survivors escape the Strip, but amid the chaos they were cut off and forced to take shelter in the Atomic Wrangler, and were presumably killed by radiation, the cloud, or hostile denizens. * A small group of non-hostile Survivors can be found in the Survivors Hole, the ruined store formerly used by NCR's covert food drop-off. They have possession of a large amount of food, but will turn hostile if it is taken. * Ceruleans Robotics is home to numerous Ghost People, likely New Vegas residents who managed to acquire Darklight Hazmat suits but eventually succumbed to the Cloud. Connected Events * The Fall * Freeside Rebellion Trivia Freeside contains ample evidence of the NCR's heavy-handedness during their occupation of New Vegas: * The Freeside sign overlooking the road to the Atomic Wrangler has been covered with boards and NCR flags. * Numerous skeletons marked "Execution victims" can be found on streets, in buildings and inside dumpsters. * The sign outside of the Kings School of Impersonation has been torn down and is nowhere to be seen. * Ubiquitous NCR propaganda Category:Locations